Bedrest isn't the worst
by raindropcatcher
Summary: Laura had a serious accident and lost consciousness. The news worry Almanzo more than he would have ever expected…
1. Bad news

**Author's note**: I feel like I have to explain myself to this story. First off I am really, really happy and thankful for every single review I got and at the same time I'm sorry that you feel like this story is incomplete.

I wrote most of the stories because I was watching an episode of LHOP and thought "Wait – there is something missing! Why didn't they show how…" or something similar to that.

And I felt like we don't get to see many episodes about Laura and Almanzo between "Annabelle" and "The Werewolf of Walnut Grove" – we don't get to see how their relationship changed.

But I'm sure it did in all these months, because Almanzo was chocked about his own feelings when he thought he had to leave the town – _and Laura_. And ever since then he tried to turn his relationship with Laura into something insignificant which lead me to the opinion, that there must have something happened between them in the meantime.

And so this story developed in my head. A story which makes clear that Laura isn't just _anybody_ for Almanzo and that his feelings for her aren't as superficial as he thought they were.

If I ever will get an idea for another chapter – I will add it of course – but for now I am happy with the way it turned out and ended.

I hope my explanation makes it easier to place the story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bedrest isn't the worst…<strong>

„Hi Sis!" Almanzo brought the horses to a stop in front of the schoolhouse.

"Hello", Eliza Jane answered hesitantly without turning to him as she locked the white doors.

As his older sister finally made her way to the rig, he had to chuckle seeing her worried face-expression.

"Why that long face, Eliza? Haven't you been able to send Willie in the corner today?" he joked while giving her a helping hand so she could climb into the wagon.

Eliza Jane looked down at her books. "No", she didn't know how she should tell him what had happened.

"Hip", Almanzo chirruped the horses.

"No", she repeated herself, "it's Laura Ingalls."

Almanzo, who hadn't noticed the sad sound of her voice laughed, "Laura? I can't imagine her getting in kinda school-trouble."

"No", she hated to be the one telling her brother. Eliza Jane knew how much the girl meant to him. "She had an accident this morning."

Almanzo brought the horses abrupt to a stop and looked alarmed at his sister, "What? What happened? Is Beth alright?" his voice full of anxiety.

"I don't know much, Manny. All I've heard from Albert was that she got hit by one of the horses in town before school. She's now at Doctor Baker's office. When Albert told me, she was still unconscious", Eliza Jane put her hand comforting over her brother ones, "but that was hours ago. I'm sure she's awake by now and everything will be fine."

Almanzo nodded without being convinced, "Yeah..." He chirruped the horses again and didn't say a word during the whole way towards their home, lost in thoughts about his friend.

_Certainly Eliza would be right. After all, this was Beth he was talking about. Nothing could keep her down, right? But what if it __**was**__ serious? What if she __**had**__ some internal injury?_ Almanzo knew what could happen to people if they got hit by hoofs. If they were lucky they just had some bruises, but if the horse hit the head... Almanzo shook his head. _No, she gotta be alright! She just got to!_

Almanzo only moped around for the rest of the day, not really concentrating on the work he was doing on the farm and barely speaking a few words to his sister. If he just knew that's she's awake and out of danger, then he would feel much better! But he knew that it wasn't proper to just go to Doc Baker and disturb the family who would be certainly beside Laura's bed. After all he wasn't a family member or something like that, he was just a friend. Nothing but a friend.

The blond man tossed and turned that night in his bed imagining the worst things that could have happened to Beth. He tried to think of something else, but all he could see was her unconscious lying on the ground. What was the last thing he'd said to her? Almanzo sat up and rubbed his face. It was yesterday before school. Laura had come to the Feed and Seed to ask if he would like some cookies she'd baked the day before for lunch time. He'd declined with thanks saying that he'd too many deliveries to make this day.

Now he could smack himself! What if the last things he'd said to her were that he hadn't time for Laura? How should he live with that?

Almanzo stepped out of his bed and walked to the window. He hasn't even realized how much that girl meant to him. So what if he would go first thing the morning to Doc Baker just to ask if she's alright? Nobody could find something impropriate about that, right? They were friends after all. It's normal for a friend to be concerned about another friend. Yes. Almanzo smiled lightly to himself and finally found some peace to sleep for the few hours he had left.


	2. A secret visit

The next morning, Almanzo was up early, so he could do what he planned without the whole town to notice.

"Sis!" he cried up the staircase.

"Yes, Manny?" Eliza Jane asked confused, not being used to Almanzo being up that early.

"Is it alright if you'd walk to school today?" His sister now appeared at the end of the stairs, still in her nightgown.

"Certainly. Do you have to make a delivery this early?" she asked still puzzled.

Almanzo looked at his boots as he scratched the back of his head, caught off guard "Uh, no... I just thought I could stop by the office and ask Doc Baker how Laura is..."

"I see", Eliza Jane smirked. "Would you tell her to get well soon from me."

"Uh, well, I don't think I'll see her, Eliza. I really just wanted to ask if she's alright... Well, I'd best be going. See you after school, sis!" He sat his hat back and rushed through the door.

"Yes, bye Almanzo." Eliza Jane shook her head smilingly and disappeared in her bedroom.

* * *

><p>The blond man stood in front of Doc Baker's office fiddling with the brim of his head. Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea after all. What if Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls were already there? He didn't want to get Laura's Pa the wrong impression about his intentions towards his daughter once again. "Aw, come on Wilder" he muttered to himself. What's more important; Beth who's hurt or her pa?<p>

Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and Doc Baker and Almanzo both looked startled at each other.

"Almanzo", Doc exhaled relieved, "you gave me quiet a scare", he chuckled.

"Sorry, Doc", Almanzo moved his fist down which had been still in the air – ready to knock.

"Had something happened to Miss Wilder?" Doc now asked alarmed, suddenly aware of how early it still was.

"Huh? No, she's just fine. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just not used to you coming that early to me. That's all."

Almanzo looked embarrassed to the ground. Why had he come anyway?

"So tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Uh...I just wanted to ask how Laura's doing. My sister told me yesterday that she had an accident, but she didn't know more about it."

"Oh", Doc Baker smiled and took his glasses off to clean them with his shirt "Yes, the horse hit her bad. It's hard to tell right now, but she was lucky. It shouldn't be anything the time won't heal", he sat the glasses back on his nose.

A smile came to Almanzo's face, relieved about the good news, "I'm glad to hear that, Doc. As Eliza told me that Beth had still been unconscious, I-"

"Oh, she still is", Doc interrupted the young man by putting his hand on Almanzo's arm.

"What?" he asked confused, "But you just said-"

"I said that it's hard to tell right now, because she's still unconscious and that might take a few days. From what I can say she isn't suffering on any internal injury, but I can't be sure until Laura is awake." He explained sympathetically.

Almanzo couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Why is Doc talking about it like it would be such a good thing, when Beth was still unconscious? What if she'll never wake up? What if...

Doc, who noticed the concern in Almanzo's face continued, "Almanzo, it's normal that a person who had an accident is unconscious for some time. It's a self-protection of the human body so it has the time to recover both from the shock and the injuries. Laura has some bad bruises, if she would be awake, she'd have to deal with the pain. This way she can rest until her body is ready. All we can do is wait and hope that it is the way it seems to be." He smiled at the young man in front of him.

Almanzo just nodded, still too confused about what he'd just heard "Are they... Are Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls with her right now?"

"No", Doc took his hand from Almanzo's arm, "I told them to rest for some hours. It will take some time until Laura awakes and then she'll need her family to be fit."

"I see... Could I...?"

"I don't see why not, Almanzo", Doc Baker stepped aside to show him that he could enter, "but remember; she's unconscious."

Almanzo nodded before crossing the front room and slipping hesitantly through the green curtains. As soon as he saw her, he stopped and forgot to breathe for one moment. The blanket wrapped tight around her, Laura slept on the cot. Slowly he stepped closer, as if being afraid to wake her.

Laura's face was pale, too pale with her dark auburn hair surrounding it. A bandage was visible on her shoulder under the nightgown she wore. Almanzo couldn't believe that this should be his Beth. That Beth, whose cheerful laugh he heard every day, standing on the platform of the Feed and Seed, while she was running with her siblings towards school.

To see her like that just felt so wrong. Almanzo somehow suddenly felt cold. He sat down in the chair next to her and tried to ignore that feeling. If he couldn't see how her ribcage was falling and rising, he'd think she wasn't alive, as there were no movements visible on her face.

The front-door snapped shut and Almanzo thought Doc must have left the office since he'd been about to go somewhere, when he'd been coming.

The small room was so silent. He wanted her to say something mischievous, he wanted her to make him smile, but all Almanzo could hear was her steady breathing.

"Beth?" he nearly whispered and felt so dumb to talk to someone who couldn't even hear him. But the silence was even worse. Almanzo put his hat on the end of the bed and touched Laura's hand carefully with his. As she didn't stir, he left his hand upon hers looking at them.

"Why do you get yourself always in trouble, Beth?" he shook his head with a small smile curling his lips. He suddenly remembered all the things that happened between them; her calling him "Manly" and how she'd put cayenne pepper instead of cinnamon on the chicken, how he'd had to pull her out of the mud and how she'd convinced the children to fight against Bart Slater.

He'll never know anyone who could compare to Beth.

"It's strange to talk to you without you answering..." Almanzo looked at her emotionless face, "I guess I just wanted to let you know that I would really appreciate it, if you would get better soon, Beth", he chuckled, "it's kinda boring without my favourite girl" he smiled sadly at her. "And I promise you something; I'll take you out on a buggy ride, once you're well enough. But just if you promise to not always bring yourself in these kinda situations. Deal?"

Almanzo shook his head. What was he doing? She couldn't even hear him and he was asking her questions! With one last look at their hands, Almanzo removed his to take the hat and slowly stood up.

He turned one more time on the curtain, wishing there'd be something he could do, before pulling it aside and stepping outside.

Just as he stood next to Doc Bakers desk, he heard chattering voices which came nearer and nearer and before Almanzo was even able to curse himself, the door swung open with Doc Baker holding it open so that Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls could step in.

Both looked with a hint of confusion questioningly at the blond man in front of them.

"Mrs. Ingalls, Mr. Ingalls", Almanzo greeted them politely.

"Morning Almanzo" Caroline smiled at him while Charles knitted his eyebrows

"Almanzo" he greeted him warily, "what brings you here so early?"

"Uh, I..." Almanzo looked at his hand which fiddled with his hat.

"Almanzo brought me some medical supplies I've ordered" Doc finished the sentence for him, "Thanks again, Almanzo" he smiled at the young man.

"Uh, no problem Doc" he answered puzzled, before hesitatingly putting his hat back on his head and leaving the office past Laura's parents.

All three looked after him as he made his way to the Feed and Seed.

"He didn't bring you any supplies, did he?" Charles now turned to his good friend.

"No", Doctor Baker shook his head smilingly, "he came to ask how Laura's doing."

"But then why was he-" Charles started with clenched teeth.

"Charles", Caroline put her hand calming on his upper arm, "they are good friends. You should be thankful that your daughter has a good friend like Almanzo who's concerned about her", she smiled.

"I suppose" Charles admitted reluctantly. It wasn't that he didn't like Almanzo Wilder - he just wished he knew for sure that friendship was all this man wanted from his daughter, who was in love with him since he moved to Walnut Grove half a year ago.


	3. To wait and to hope

Two days later Eliza Jane rushed to the Feed and Seed. "Almanzo!" she cried exited.

"Yeah?" The blond man who had been inside the store now stepped outside "Are you ready already?" He looked at the board in his hand, "I've got some deliveries to-"

"No, no!" Eliza Jane interrupted her brother who now looked puzzled at her, "I've got to grade a lot of papers. I just didn't want to wait to tell you the good news!"

Almanzo hopped down from the platform and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "What is it, Sis?"

"Albert Ingalls told me this morning that Laura woke up yesterday"

"Really?" Eliza Jane nodded smilingly at him as a grin started to spread on Almanzo's face. He exhaled deeply and took his hand from her arm, "Thanks Heaven. And she's alright? She'll be back to school soon?"

Eliza Jane had to giggle at her brother's excitement. He sounded just like a little boy who couldn't wait till Christmas. "I don't think so, Manny. You have to consider that she was unconscious for three days." Almanzo looked disappointed at his boots. He sure had looked forward talking to Beth again. "I'm sure she needs to stay in bed for a while, even though I will talk to Misses Ingalls to know more. Maybe I can give Albert some books and homework for Laura. I'm sure she'll be bored sooner or later."

"Yeah" Almanzo muttered.

"Well, I best go back to school…"

Just as Eliza Jane had turned her back to her younger brother and left for the school, he cried after her "Sis!"

"Yes?" she turned questioningly

"Well, uh..." Almanzo shifted his weight from one foot to the other while scratching the back of his head, "I just thought, that I could bring her the homework... I mean, you would have to give it to Albert at school and then he had to wait till school was over and maybe he wanted to play baseball or something. But I could bring it to Laura right in the morning..."

Eliza Jane smirked at her brother "That would be very kind of you, Almanzo" she replied while trying to stifle a laugh and with that she turned once again to the schoolhouse.

* * *

><p>"Ma, do I really have to stay in bed <em>THAT<em> long?" Laura grumbled while Caroline fed her with some stew.

Caroline set the spoon down and looked smilingly at her daughter, "Laura, you were really lucky. You could have gotten some internal injuries." She brushed a strand of hair away from her daughter's face, "but you still got some bad bruises on your shoulder and a bad concussion which will need it's time."

"But why can't I at least go home?"

"Because Doc Baker said it would be best if he could keep you under observation. It's for your own good." And with that she picked up the spoon once again. As she saw the face Laura made, she had to smile.

"Laura, if you're that bored, I'm sure I can talk to Miss Wilder and she'll give me some homework for you. How does that sound?" she looked sympathetically at her daughter.

"Great..." Laura muttered against the white blanked, her head bent down.

Caroline tried hard to stifle a laugh at that sight. She knew that it wasn't for school that Laura made this long face, it was for the fact that she couldn't see Almanzo as long as she had to keep bed-rest.

"I think I forgot to tell you…" Laura looked uninterested at her mother, "You know who was here to see you?"

"No", Laura bent her head again, fiddling with the blanket, "Reverend Alden?"

"No", her Ma giggled, "Almanzo"

As soon as this name had left her mouth, Laura's head shot up startled, "What?"

"Almanzo came in here - two days ago - to ask how you're doing."

"What did you say?" her daughter asked, her voice now full of excitement, as her heart suddenly beat as twice as fast.

"Well, I think I said 'Good Morning Almanzo'" And with that she lifted the spoon to Laura's mouth.

But her daughter just pushed away the stew "And what else?" he urged her mother.

Caroline sighed and put the spoon once again into the plate. "Nothing else. Almanzo left as your pa and I were coming."

"Huh? But I thought he asked how I was doing."

"He did. He asked Doctor Baker. And now I want you to eat some of this stew, Laura. You need your strength."

Laura accepted the meal this time but her mind was elsewhere. She felt how a hundred butterflies filled her stomach when she thought that Manly had been here to ask how she had been doing. Could he have been really concerned about her? Laura smiled at that thought. _Maybe there was still hope..._


	4. Lost memories

The next morning Almanzo stood again in front of Doc Baker's office with a few books in his hand. He wasn't as much as nervous as the last time, since he knew that Charles was already working, but still he felt uncomfortable to meet Laura under these circumstances.

As he knocked, the door swung open with a smiling Caroline behind it, "Morning, Almanzo" she greeted him friendly while tying up her bonnet.

Almanzo was a little bit disappointed. Now he could give her mother the books and wouldn't be able to see Laura...

"Morning Misses Ingalls. I, uh, my sister asked me to bring some books to Laura" he reached his hand with the school things out to her.

"Why don't you give it herself? I'm already late", and with that she rushed past Almanzo in direction of the restaurant, leaving the blond man startled behind.

Almanzo closed the door to Doc Baker's office and stared for a few moments at the curtain which separated him from Laura. Did she already know he was there? Had she heard them?

He cleared his throat so she would know that somebody was still here. "Laura?"

Laura sucked in her breath as she heard this voice. Her mind became instantly a flurry of activities, as she smoothed her hair down, thought about the way she looked in her pyjama and cursed herself that he would get to see her in this condition. Her heart raced as she answered with thin voice "Yeah?"

"Hey...my…my sister asked me to bring you some things for school. Is it alright for me... to step in?"

'_No!',_ Laura thought, but replied "Sure" instead.

Her heart made a jump as he pulled the curtain aside and smiled at her, "Hi Beth, how are you doing? You gave me quite a scare."

He stepped closer until he stood next to her bed.

"Hi Manly...Well..." Laura looked around in the room, trying to calm her nerves, "…it's boring in here…" Almanzo chuckled at this reply. She hadn't changed a bit and he was glad about it.

"I believe you that. But how do you feel? What did Doc say how long do you have to stay here?" he took the chair and sat down on it.

"He wants to keep me under observation because of my concussion" the girl made a face to show her opinion about that, "I have a little headache because of it but I don't think that it's necessary to keep me in here all the time."

By now both felt comfortable with the presence of the other, just like they always had before the incident.

"Now Beth, I think Doc just wants what's best for you. And believe me - I wouldn't say that if it wouldn't be true. It's really boring without you."

His blue eyes sparkled down at her and Laura couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "It is?"

"Sure! There isn't anybody anymore who says good morning to me every day and who tells me about all the things that happened that day when school's over!"

Laura blushed under his attention.

"Speaking about school", Almanzo changed subject, "Eliza Jane gave me these for you." He handed her the books. "She said if you want to then you could choose one of the topics in the books and prepare a presentation about it. But of course just if you don't feel too bad."

"Thank you. I'm glad if I have something to do. A day in here is twice as long as normally", she sighed, looking at the books on her bed.

"Well if you want to, I could come every day during my lunch-break, Beth."

Laura lifted her head unbelievingly and her heartbeat quickened. Maybe she should start feeling grateful for that accident...  
>"That's nice Manly, but you really don't have to."<p>

"And if I want to?" He gave her his crooked smile.

Laura shook her head smilingly "Then I would be happy to have some company", she tried to hide her joy as well as possible.

"Great", he sat his hat on his head, knowing that it slowly was time for work. "You haven't told me what happened yet", it occurred suddenly to him.

"Huh?"

"You didn't tell me how this happened" he pointed at her shoulder.

"Oh, well…", Laura looked at her hands and then back at him, "I don't remember..."

"What?" Almanzo asked confused.

"I must have hit my head so that I've lost my memories of the incident. Doc Baker said that it could come back after some time though..."

"I'm sorry Beth" he looked sympathetically at her.

She smiled at him, "It's alright. It would be worse if I'd lost more memories than just about the accident."

"Yeah, you're probably right..." he stood up. "Well I best be going to work."

"Thanks for stopping by, Manly. Would you tell Miss Wilder that I'll prepare something for school?"

"No problem, Beth. See you tomorrow. And please take your time to heal, alright? I want my favourite girl in good shape" he winked.

Laura rolled her eyes smilingly and prayed he didn't see her blush, "Alright..."


	5. A different light

A few days later Almanzo was on his way to Doc's office as a female voice called him, "Manny?"

"Yeah?" he turned smilingly, being surprised to see Christie Norton standing in front of him.

"I thought maybe we could spend your lunch time together."

"I'm sorry, Christie, I was on my way to Doc's office", he pointed with his thumb behind him, happy to have an excuse for not being forced to talk longer with her. He couldn't even imagine anymore what had got into him to ask her out to the circus.

"Oh, do you have to bring supplies to Doctor Baker? I can wait for you."

"No, I was going to see Laura."

"Laura Ingalls?" she asked with a high-pitched voice.

Almanzo just nodded.

"Is she still in the office? Well, why does she have to interfere all the time anyway?" she asked, playing with her white delicate gloves in her hand.

This affirmation _did_ make Almanzo curious. What was she talking about? "What do you mean?" he asked in a much more serious tone with knitted eyebrows.

"Didn't she tell you?" she laughed smugly, "She couldn't my brother just let be and had to show everybody what a hero she is", Christie rolled her eyes.

Almanzo looked confused at her, all the politeness from the sound of his voice gone by now, "Christie, what are you talking about?"

"She _had_ to go between my brother and that horse. That child couldn't just stay away."

"Are you telling me Laura got hit while saving your brother?" he asked with clenched teeth. "And your family didn't even bother to thank her for that?" he felt how anger rose inside him. He just didn't believe it!

"I didn't tell them. After all I didn't ask her to act so carelessly."

Almanzo shook his head at her words. How can someone be so emotionless?

He wanted to turn and leave as she talked again, "Do you want me to give you an excuse for not being forced to spend your time with that child, Manny?"

He didn't believe what he'd just heard! Almanzo clenched his fists afraid to lose his temper. "This _child_, Christie, is one of my closest friends here in Walnut Grove and you can be happy that I'm not beating women, because otherwise you wouldn't wear your nose in the air anymore."

Christie looked at him shocked.

"Laura is a wonderful person, which she showed once more by saving the life of your _brother_. She can't remember the accident, but you can. And you have nothing to do but speaking derisively about her! I have to tell you that I enjoy her company very much, something I couldn't say about you and now if you'll excuse me!" and with one last glare he turned and walked to the office, leaving a furious Christie Norton behind.

* * *

><p>As soon as the blond man had closed the door behind him, he sank against it and took a deep breath, still feeling the anger inside him. Good thing Doc Baker was away, so he could calm down before facing anybody.<p>

Taking one last deep breath, he shoved the curtain aside and stepped into the examination room. "Hiya Beth"

Laura looked up from one of her books, a smile on her face "Hi Manly. You wouldn't believe it!" she exclaimed excited.

"What?" he sat smilingly down beside her.

"The southern wood ant can carry leaves which weigh ten times more than the ant self! Isn't that unbelievable?" She looked down at the book again, continuing her reading.

Almanzo chuckled. "Yeah, it is."

He looked at her face expression which showed how much this topic interested her.

…_So he had lifted the secret of her accident_. She had saved the boys life. There wouldn't be many people out there who'd do such a courageous and unselfish thing. But it didn't surprise him a bit that Laura did it, even though he knew that she didn't like Christie Norton – a feeling he shared with her.

Laura had to know how this happened. But he didn't want to tell it just yet. Maybe Doc was right and after some time she'll get her memories back and would know everything. Almanzo was afraid that it was too early to confront her with the accident, since she still suffered on concussion. He would give her some time.

Almanzo smiled at her, as she had wrinkled her eyebrows, obviously reading something difficult.

"Beth?"

"Uh-huh?" she lifted her head to look at his face.

"Would you like to go on a buggy ride once you are fully recovered?"

A wide smiled spread on Laura's face, "I'd love to!"

"Great", Almanzo smiled back.

Laura couldn't help herself but having the feeling that she had heard this question before. Maybe it just had been in one of her daydreams about Manly...

…_Fact is_, she smirked, _bed rest isn't as worse as she used to think…_


End file.
